


Under The Tree

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Love, Coming Out, Crying, Death, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, eternal love, other characters are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine except the ones I created. And they're real people so... Yeah.Idk this is just a one shot, I was bored and this idea popped up in my head so...ENJOY!





	Under The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine except the ones I created. And they're real people so... Yeah.
> 
> Idk this is just a one shot, I was bored and this idea popped up in my head so...
> 
> ENJOY!

Harry was never the one who would frankly approach cute kids and ask them to be his friends.

See, this is the problem when you're a five-year-old who is lacking at studies.

He constantly feared that the  _cool_ kids would never accept him in their friend circle. He was anti-social. Yes.

His mother feared this would lower his self-confidence. Which is very likely to happen.

Right now, Harry is rolling the plastic ball with his left leg, leaning into the tree behind him looking at the cute boy with soft cute and a kind smile playing footie with his friends.

Harry was raised in an accepting household. His family was never the one to judge. Infact, they themselves raised Harry teaching him he can be anything he wants, can wear anything he wants, like anything he wants, and Harry, for instance, wanted to befriend that boy.

Harry was looking down at the ball at his feet and was lost in thoughts that he never saw the cute boy approach him.

"Hey"

Harry jerked involuntarily at the voice and was now very aware of the boy's face. Blue eyes. Cute.

Harry wasn't even listening to what the boy was speaking before he stretched his arm out.

Harry shook it hesitating, because why is this boy leaving his friends to talk to him?

"'M Louis!" 

The boy- _Louis_ \- chirped. His voice was shrill, not that his wasn't, but you can clearly distinguish between an ordinary voice and Louis'.

"So..?"

Harry remembered the boy had asked something before, and now he didn't know how to act.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Will you play with me? You looked bored". kind-hearted, Harry thought.

" uh..y-yeah" Harry stuttered and looked unsurely at the boys at a distance with whom Louis was playing before. He wasn't the social type for sure.

"We don't have to go there. If you don't want. We can just sit here!" Louis suggested and before Harry could answer, he plopped down beside Harry, who was still standing, and patted the ground next to him.

How could Harry deny?

~

"Oh my God! Harry!" Harry looked up from his 5th grade homework he was completing under the tree- _the same tree he met his best friend of 5 years-_ when he saw the blue eyed lad rush towards him.

He looked very confused and.. Scared?

He rushed towards the sitting lad resting his hand on the tree catching his breath.

He then leaned on the tree sliding down till he was seated just beside Harry.

"H-harry..?" He said as panic and fear grew in his eyes and that's when Harry knew something was off.

Louis was never like this. Ok, so maybe he was. But that was only when things really get messed up.

"I-i think.. I-i'm g-gay.."

Louis grew up in a homophobic society so this was really a shocking and terrifying thing to say.

A cold wind blew ruffling the leaves of the trees as birds chirped. The sound of kids playing and screaming could be heard at a distance.

Harry never said a thing.

He just hugged Louis.

~

"So"

"So"

"End of school life I guess?"

"Yeah", Harry whispered as him and Louis sat under the tree trying to perish every single memory before they set of to University in some other country.

They had already decided to go to the same Uni, their long-term friendship was at stake, after all.

"I'm gonna miss this.." Louis whispered as he gestured to their surroundings, but Harry just  _knew_ what he was trying to say.

"Remember how you approached me that day?" Harry asked blinking away the tears.

Louis let out a small laugh remembering the day. He and Harry had spent that entire day just telling each other about their favourite cartoons.

"Thanks.." Harry whispered as he leaned on Louis' shoulder. Louis let him.

Louis has to admit, that day he found a will to live. There wasn't any romance between them, nor was just friendship, it was a feeling no one could explain.

They were HarryandLouis.

~

Most people take their sweetheart-turned-long-friend to the place they first met. Harry did the same.

Five years after they left for Uni, Harry just realised Louis was the one for him. He was the one who he shared his deepest darkest secrets which was mutual.

He stood by him when no one else did. He held his hand and pulled him up when his legs gave up. He was his support. His will to live. His life. His love.

So, being the chessy boyfriend, he took Louis back to his childhood tree and set up a picnic.

They were happy.

They already knew everything about each other. What could they possibly talk about on a date? Even after this, their date took long enough gor it to be evening.

At the end of the day, Harry pulled out a knife from his pocket.

They together carved out  _'H+L'_.

Their promise.

~

"It's a surprise" Louis said.

They had graduated a year ago and HarryandLouis was still the best couple. Of course there had been fights and angry break ups but they always kept coming back to each other.

Louis was taking Harry on a date, Harry knew, but where? He had no idea.

Louis had put on a blindfold on Harry's eyes just in case. When the car came to a stop, Harry was nothing but excited. He was however a little unsure of the place as the ground felt like... Grass?

Of course Harry was wearing shoes, but he knows how grass feels like an how he is familiar to that cold wind.

Louis grabbed Harry's hand and began leading him towards God-knows-where.

Once Louis stopped and opened Harry's blindfold, he commanded him to not open his eyes but after three seconds he approved.

Once Harry opened his eyes, he burst into tears because there were fairy lights hanging from  _their_ tree and a blanket spread across the ground.

A night picnic.

Their were a few scented candles around the blanket.

Harry would just consider it as a normal date, except Louis was on his right knee holding a purple velvet box containing an  _engagement_ ring.

Harry cried his heart out.

~

Their wedding was held in the same park and they exchanged their vows under  _their_ tree. Under  _'H+L's_ tree.

Louis' sisters were crying, and not bothering about their makeup, Anne and Gemma were happy and smiling through tears, Niall was boasting about how 'Larry Stylinson' had become canon, and how Liam held hands with his boyfriend (Zach? Zen?), probably thinking about their future as well.

They even remembered Jay, Louis' mother that day, and how she will always be in their hearts.

They were married.

~

"Daddy! Papa!"

Their children, Emma and Andy, twins, rushed along the playground play-fighting as Louis and Harry sat hand in hand under  _their_ tree.

"Daddy! Andy is pulling my hair!" Emma complained and Harry just chuckled because that was something Louis used to do to him as children, he still does, but for different purpose. That's a different matter now.

They decided it would be best if they told their children about their back story.

It's the most perfect story after all.

Full of happiness.

~

Happiness doesn't last much.

That's the bitter truth.

Louis was out of country for business purpose, he promised Harry he will come as soon as his work is finished and he even promised Emma chocolates and Andy toys.

Harry was just preparing dinner when the news flashed.

**_"THE FLIGHT BACK TO CHESHIRE CRASHED. THE ENGINE HAD FAILED. NOT A SINGLE PERSON WAS SAVED-"_ **

Harry fainted before he could hear the entire news.

~

Harry is here after two years.

Under  _their_ tree.

Under  _'H+L's_ tree.

The wind is cold but it's summer. Birds are chirping happily and crickets sounds can be heard. It's quiet here.

It's calm.

The tree is now old and probably dying, can trees die? Harry doesn't know, but the tree doesn't have the usual vibrant aura it always had.

Or was it another thing- _or person-_ missing?

 _'H+L'_ is still carved there, permanent.

Harry swipes away the algae growing there, it just feels like yesterday. 

He sits down under  _their_ tree, Harry can see the same blue-eyed-boy playing, he can see how he approaches the lonely green-eyed-boy, asking if he could play with him.

The memories are still fresh.

He feels someone sit beside him, he turns around to see Louis sitting there, smiling, assuring he is there.

He wil be always.

"I miss you.." Harry murmured through teary eyes, voice soft and broken, hope dead.

"Im always here." Louis promised poking Harry's chest. 

Harry blinked the tears and when be again opened his eyes, he was alone. 

A flower fell on his head, Louis' promise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idk it turned out so sad..  
> I've listened to 'If I Could Fly' so I think I'm emotional.
> 
>  
> 
> Leave a comment please!


End file.
